A Taste of Insanity
by fantasy4luvr
Summary: A one shot pairing between Misao and Aoshi


A/N: hope you like this one shot ppo!

Disclaimer: I don't own RK or even any of its products. Im just plain broke.

A taste of insanity

His husky voice tickled her ear as she arched her back. Her legs were wrapped around his oh so glorious hips. She moaned as he pumped harder. Her nails scraped down his back, leaving bloody trails. He groaned at hearing her moans.

She felt an earth shattering release at the feel of his mouth descending on her nipple. As they fell back down to earth again, the cool night cooled them down. He held her loosely at his side and she snuggled closer.

She ran her fingers through his hair as she contemplated their situation. How long had it been already since they had started meeting in secret? It had been a year already.

He left her and disappeared for three years. She left to search for him, but it was to no avail. He vanished just as mysteriously as he appeared.

flashback

She had found him bloody and feverish on her doorstep. He was sweating and calling out for someone. Upon leaning closer to him, she heard, "M-Misao…"

"Shhh…I'm here now. Just sleep now, talking is going to get you no where."

His eyes closed and he fell into an unconscious sleep, due to his many injuries. Slowly, she was able to drag him in. She grunted as she lifted his arm around his shoulders. She muttered, "You're lucky hat I like you so much Shinomori, or else you'd be a dead man. Of all the things that I do for you…" She grumbled on as she led him to her futon and laid him down.

She blushed as she took off his shirt and tried not to look when she took off his pants. She tucked him underneath the blankets and waited for him to wake up. A couple of hours later, she found him blinking wearily up at her.

Without warning, his arm shot out and grabbed her arm. "Misao..Where are we? Where's everyone else?"

She blushed. "This is my own place for now. I moved out."

He seemed to consider this for a moment and nodded his head as if he was satisfied with her answer. He pulled her lower so she was kneeling beside the futon. And held her face in his hands. His piercing eyes chilled her as he searched her face.

"A-Aoshi-sama…?"

He bent forward and captured her lips with his. "Shh… don't talk now. Just feel."

Her eyes closed and he kissed her eyelids. She threw her head back when her showered her neck with kisses. His hands crept under hers shirt and slipped it off. Before he could protest, he ripped off her breast bindings and suckled her hungrily like an infant. She moaned and whimpered softly and stroked his hair. His suckling became fervent and he started nipping her. She pulled on his hair and urged him on.

Between her legs, she felt a wetness and heat that she had never felt before. He slipped a finger in between her legs. She cried out his name even louder now as he pumped the finger in and out of her.

Feeling that she was ready enough,k he slid into her and groaned, stunned at the heat that she housed. Seeing her face contort into pain and her tenseness, he slid in and out of her slowly.

Her tightness squeezed at him and he groaned in pleasure. She clamped her legs together tighter and that nearly was the end of him. Seeing that he couldn't take anymore, Misao tentatively met his thrusts. He took this as a sign of readiness and sped up. Together, they climaxed in a whirlwind of excitement.

end flashback

But that had been then. Her first time had been painful, but now, it was much better. It made her laugh at the way she had found him. So what if her Aoshi-sama wasn't really as invincible as she thought? So what if others saw him as an unmoving block of ice? Well he was her ice block and her hero. That was what she saw of him.

He stroked her hip appreciatively. "Misao, how do you fell abut us?"

She curiously looked up at him. "What do you mean by that?"

He chuckled and drew her closer. "How about me and you together forever?" He rose to his knees and looked seriously at her.

She gasped. "Are you asking me to marry you? Because of you do, you'd better do it right."

He reached out to the side of the futon and fumbled with his gi and hakama for something. He drew out a small box. Keeping his eyes on hers, he opened it. "Well do you like it?" he asked impatiently seeing her wide eyes and silence. He took her silence as a "No" and felt rejected. He rose and slowly began to dress.

She demanded, "Where do you think you are going? You didn't even let me answer yet!" She angrily pushed him down on the futon. "Well you have to put the ring on me first!"

He slipped the ring on her and drew closer and kissed her. Inside her head she could hear distant wedding bells and the priest saying, "You may now kiss the bride."

When he finished the kiss, she asked mischievously, "So as the future Mrs. Shinomori, how would you feel about a dozen of little aohis running about?"

His look of horror was her only answer and she laughed and pulled him closer for another kiss.

The End.

So how was that ppo? It's my first one shot and it's my first sorta lemon! Cool. Was it okay? I need ur opinions ppo! Be the critics that you are!


End file.
